Guardians of Radiance
by pain17ification
Summary: After running away from Konoha due to Iruka not being able to tell him the truth, Naruto stumbles upon the Lost Tower of Guidance. There, he sees the aftermath of the fight for freedom that happened over 1200 years ago. However, the Tower is not uninhabited. What happens when Naruto, a young man who left his home, meets a figure of the past and is offered a chance of a lifetime?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting of Destiny

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification trying out a new story idea. Bear with me… I know I try a lot of things; but have I ever truly let you down with the execution of said things? If you feel I have failed, then I apologize. However, that won't stop me from trying! ^_^

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything except for the story idea

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Higher Beings/Techniques"**

(Translations and A.N. Numbers)

[Scene Shift]

Chapter 1: Meeting of Destiny

He was moving at top speed, hoping to get away from the people who saw him as a demon. On his back was a scroll of incredible size and tears blurred his vision, making him almost crash a few times.

How did it come to this? Why did his sensei take the hit for him when he was nothing more than a demon? Mizuki-sensei was aiming for _him_! So why did Iruka-sensei die for him?!

These were the thoughts that ran through the head of one Naruto Uzumaki, the 'Demon Child' of Konoha. He had been tricked into taking the village's Forbidden Scroll in hopes of passing his Genin Exam. Mizuki had no intentions of doing that and was trying to kill him for being a demon; he even told him why the _entire_ village hates him.

Kyuubi… That's what he was. It all made sense now since he was called a demon or the fox reborn. They were never specific and it confused him.

But now? Now he knew _exactly_ why he was hated and feared. And it was that reason why he was running for his life right now. Demon or not, he was afraid to die and he didn't want his supposedly demonic blood to kick in and make him kill innocent people again. As for the scroll still on his back…? Well, he just forgot to take it off; plain and simple.

Unknown to the boy, the ANBU of the village did not even know he was running. They had reached the clearing and saw three things: a dead Iruka, a blood-covered weapon stabbed into his back, and a similar weapon still strapped to the back of Mizuki. They put the pieces together and Mizuki was quickly apprehended and arrested.

The Sandaime Hokage was also on the scene. He was looking for Naruto and the scroll that the deceived boy had stolen. With him was one of his elite Jonin, Kakashi Hatake.

"Any sign of where he went, Kakashi?" questioned Sarutobi.

Kakashi carefully took a visual sweep of the area with his transplanted Sharingan and saw residual chakra exactly like Naruto's heading west. "I got a lead on him, but the chakra trail is fading fast, Hokage-sama. It'll be completely gone by the hour."

Sarutobi steeled his gaze and ordered, "Kakashi, follow the trail and find him. If anyone got their hands on the scroll he's carrying, Konoha is in grave danger. Not to mention the boy is out on his own with no means of survival."

"Yes sir!" Kakashi saluted before he disappeared in a blur. As he dashed through the trees, he whispered, "Don't worry, Naruto… We'll find you and bring you back home."

Back with the blonde runaway, he was resting his tired legs at a nearby stream while taking in several gulps of the refreshing water. "Man… I thought the Kyuubi was supposed to have limitless power… So, why am I so tired?" he asked to nobody as he leaned on a nearby tree. He looked back in the direction the village was and a sad frown etched its way to his face. "I can't believe I could've killed those people so easily and had no idea about it… And Jiji… He obviously knew, so why did he always treat me so nicely? Ayame-chan and Teuchi-ōji-san also…"

He sighed sadly as he stood up once again and walked through the dense brush of the forest. Memories of how the villagers treated him plagued his mind and fresh tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't go back; not when he could suddenly go on another rampage similar to the one he did fourteen years ago. Anywhere that had innocent people was off limits to him now. For the rest of his life, he would have to live alone and away from society.

He was brought out of his thoughts when something shadowed his form in the rising sun. He looked up and gaped at the sight of a ruined looking tower that seemed to reach the heavens themselves. "Whoa…" he gasped out as he tried to see the tip of the tower. It was definitely an impressive structure. "Maybe I can stay here…" he muttered as he approached the doors that were easily as tall as some of the buildings in the village. Fortunately, they were cracked open, so he didn't have to try to open them himself.

Inside the tower, he saw a huge room that had the flooring, walls, and statues colored in various dark blue shades. Broken statues were also seen and, to his surprise, the floor did not reach all of the walls. When he looked down, he gulped in fear at seeing nothing but darkness.

"This place is so crazy," he whispered to himself, though the acoustics of the room still made an echo. He walked over to the stairs on the opposite side of the doorway and made his way up. As he looked around while climbing, he found the view disorienting. Every time he looked down, his head would spin at how high he was, even though it didn't feel like he climbed that many steps. He finally reached a second set of doors and entered the room only to gasp at the sight.

Countless sets of dust covered clothing filled the room while dozens of rusted and worn out weapons littered the area as well. The clothing, when he shook off the dust, was mostly yellowish-gold in color and had a very noble design to it.

"Whoever wore these must have served someone important," he mused before his eyes landed on the only thing that was not covered in dust or look aged.

A suit of armor was what he saw; black as night and showing signs of being slashed into. The armor had a skeleton residing in it, making him shudder at seeing the decaying bones. The armor was very sophisticated and almost regal in its style. If the blonde had to guess, the person who wore the armor was probably around six feet tall; a huge difference compared to his 5'3".

"Man… I bet I'd look so cool in this," he whispered before an idea came to his mind. Making the correct handsign, he called upon his chakra and had three clones appear in puffs of smoke. "See if you guys can get this off of that guy," he ordered his clones.

The clones took one look at the skeleton and collectively shivered. "Gross! You want us to touch some dead guy?!" asked one of them in disgust.

"Yea Boss, I'm not going anywhere near that guy!" yelled the second.

"Hey! I'm in charge, so just do what you're told!" yelled the original, his cry echoing through the room.

"Screw you! We're not touching that thing!" yelled back the third clone before the original finally had enough and dispelled it with a punch to the face.

"You gonna listen now, or do I need to start pulling out some kunai?" asked the original blonde, making the other two grumble before they got to work.

Satisfied, the blonde made his way up the next set of stairs and reached a room filled with dozens of skeletons; only they weren't _human_ skeletons.

"Whoa! What the hell are these things?!" he exclaimed as he stepped up to one of the skeletal heads, taking note that it was just about the size of him. "These things must have been _huge_! This is so awesome!" He then began to look around, digging through a few of the skeletons, and found a couple of vials of glowing blue liquid. Curious, but still not willing to just drink something unknown, he stored them inside his jacket pockets and made his way to the end of the room where the biggest of the skeletons was seen. "I guess this guy was their boss or something… But still, what the hell was he the boss of? These things look like those lizards that I saw in a book once; only a lot bigger and…well more dead."

Sighing at his inability to discover what they were, he walked up the third set of stairs and saw an open area with nothing special to it, save for an incredibly aged book in the center of the room. He stepped up to it and looked around for any signs of trip wires or traps before he carefully picked it up. He blew the dust off of the cover and read the title.

"Creiddylad…" he read before he slowly opened up the book, only to see script that was far too archaic to read. "Damn… I was hoping to read something cool…" he grumbled with a pout. He then gently put the old tome in his larger pants pocket and looked around for anything else of interest. Seeing nothing, he stepped through the door and entered a room where he saw a bed of white roses and a woman sleeping.

He slowly approached the floral bed and gazed at the sleeping woman. Her hair was long and reddish-orange with it draping down her sides and framing her beautiful heart-shaped face. Her chest rose and fell so peacefully that the blonde actually smiled. He also couldn't help but grow red in the face at seeing how her sky blue gown hugged her hourglass figure.

"She's so pretty…" he mused quietly so he wouldn't wake her. "Like a goddess or something…"

"Well, that's the most accurate way she has been complimented," stated an elderly voice, making the Uzumaki's eyes widen in shock.

He quickly turned and saw a figure covered in a dark green cloak while the shadows hid their face. "W-Who are you?" asked the boy in fear. All this time, he thought he was alone in this place. He had no idea someone else lived here; two people to be exact so far.

The figure chuckled and stepped up next to the blonde, gazing down at the sleeping woman. "You're right in your words, child. She is most certainly a goddess; the _true_ goddess of this earth."

Naruto looked back to the woman and swore he saw her lips form a small smile. He blinked and saw her lips set in a relaxed line, making him think the smile was just his imagination. "What do you mean by the 'true' goddess? I thought that Kami watched over us? Is she Kami?"

The man chuckled again and shook his cloaked head. "No, my dear boy, she is not 'Kami'. That is merely one of her children; as are all living creatures."

"Okay…" the blonde said unsurely. "But who is she?"

"She is known as Ashunera, the Goddess of Dawn and Mother of All Creation."

Naruto went wide-eyed at the title and took another look at her. Now that he thought about it, she had an incredibly divine aura about her and it seemed to ease his troubled mind. "Why is she sleeping?"

The man sighed tiredly, and the blonde also heard an undertone of sadness. "She rests because she is letting mankind handle their own problems for now. So far, she has rested for over twelve hundred years and will continue to do so for about another three. If mankind has not shown that they have grown out of its immature state, she will leave this earth and search for another place to start anew. However, just as her more Orderly Half did over 1200 years before, if awakened by the flames of war, she will pass on judgment onto her children. It is only due her more Free Half that she is still resting now."

"What do you mean by halves?"

The man turned to the boy and slowly removed his hood, showing long graying hair and bluish-green eyes. "To know why she split herself, you must first know of her history… Are you prepared to listen, child?"

Naruto looked to Ashunera once more, taking time to think over his decision. It was just a little history; just like at the Academy. How bad could it be?

He nodded to the man, making him smile kindly and motion for the boy to sit. Naruto sat cross-legged with the scroll in his lap while the man sat in a similar position. "Ashunera was once alone in this world with no one to share it with other than the nature that surrounded her. She set out to rectify this by creating her first children, the Zunanma. These beings were the first to walk this earth before the coming of what were known as Beorc and Laguz. Centuries after the Beorc and Laguz came to existence, they began to wage war on one another constantly. Overcome with despair at seeing her children constantly fighting, Ashunera flooded the world, leaving a single continent left; Tellius. Grief stricken with her act against her children, she discarded her emotions and split herself into two separate beings; Ashera, Goddess of Order, and Yune, Goddess of Chaos. Many centuries later, Ashera sealed Yune into a medallion; the one I keep in my possession," he stated while showing a bronze medallion.

Naruto was handed the medallion and turned it over a few times in his hands. _'A Goddess was sealed…in this thing?'_ he mentally asked in surprise.

"The years passed and the continuing wars finally urged two of my descendants to sing what was known as the Galdar of Release; a song used to awaken Ashera instead of war. However, Ashera had seen enough to know that her 'judgment' of turning most of the inhabitants to stone was justifiable. In retaliation against her emotionless half, Yune gathered up mighty warriors to challenge Ashera, and they were successful. Seeing the chance to become whole again, Yune gathered up the remnants of Ashera's power and the two became Ashunera once more. Now, she rests here in this tower, waiting for the moment to awaken once again."

Naruto sat in awe at the story. It amazed him how a single entity, even if it was one of divinity, was able to create life, flood almost the whole world, and split herself in two. It also saddened him that she went through so much due to misbehaving children. _'Am I one of those misbehaved children? After all, I am the Kyuubi… So, it makes sense that I'm seen as misbehaved…'_ he thought sadly.

Sensing his depressing emotions, the man asked, "What bothers you, child?"

"It's just…I never wanted to hurt all of those people years ago… I-I don't even remember doing it" he exclaimed as tears came to his eyes again, making the man look to him in concern. "I don't remember attacking Konoha or being the Kyuubi! But, I know that I did wrong before, a-and I won't be able to tell her how sorry I am for it all!"

The man quickly embraced the distressed boy in front of him. It was obvious that he was confused and frightened to death for something he supposedly did. Though, the boy stating that he was the Kyuubi once before concerned him. He sensed the darker power within the boy, but it only emitted from his naval and nothing else. _'He says that he is the Kyuubi, but that can't be. His heart and soul emit nothing but purity and innocence… There must be an explanation.'_

Naruto continued to cry into the man's chest as he let out all of his despair and sadness. It was strange though, since the embrace was so comforting. If Naruto could describe it, he would have said that it was like being hugged by a father for the first time in his entire life.

After some time, the boy finally removed himself from the embrace and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. "Are you feeling better now?" asked the man.

"Yea… Thank you," said the blonde quietly.

The man took a good look at the boy and tried to see if there was _anything_ that could show why he was so distressed about this whole Kyuubi business. Finally having come to an idea, he got Naruto's attention. "Child, do you think you could show me your naval for a second?"

Confused at the sudden request, Naruto looked to the man with a tilted head and slightly squinted eyes. "What now?"

The man chuckled at the boy's confusion. "Your stomach… Please show me. I wish to examine something."

Naruto slowly nodded and lifted up his jacket and shirt, showing the marking that covered his entire stomach. The man placed his right hand on it and began to chant silently while his eyes were closed in focus. _'I wonder what he's trying to do…'_ thought the blonde before the man suddenly removed his hand with a small frown.

"So that's what it is…" he muttered before he looked to the blonde with a less serious gaze. "I believe that you are making a mistake about yourself child. You are not the Kyuubi; you never were."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he stuttered, "I-I'm not?"

"No, child… You are simply a container for the fox. Think of yourself like a cup holding water. The cup does not _become_ what it is holding; it is merely a container. The fox is the water in the cup you represent."

"S-So, I'm still me? I'm not a demon?"

"Demon? Child the Kyuubi is far from a demon… It is actually one of the last of the Laguz."

"Huh?!"

The man nodded. "Yes, the fox is not a demon at all. However, what concerns me is why the fox attacked your village back then… It makes no sense due to the last of the Laguz wishing for lives of solitude…"

Naruto watched as the man slowly stood up and paced in thought. He was still in shock at being wrong before. This whole time, he was just the container… That means that the villagers and Mizuki were wrong also! But then…that meant…

"I ran away because of a lie?!" yelled the blonde in a rage, surprising the man out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean, child?" he questioned, prompting Naruto to tell him of the events that led him to the tower. "I see… That is quite a story." The man then took another look at the Uzumaki who sat in silence as he stared at the floor in thought. A smile came to the man's face as an idea formed in his mind. The boy before him was pure, innocent to the core, and had a soul as bright as the radiant dawn. _'Perhaps he could be exactly what Tellius needs… maybe he can be the one who unites the hearts of the people and shows Ashunera that she has nothing to worry about. I may have forsaken the world before, but I won't do so again.'_ He then frowned in thought as to how he would go about this plan. However, his thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and two exact replicas of the blonde boy walked in while hefting a large suit of armor.

"Boss! We brought the armor!" yelled one with a strained voice.

"Man, this armor's so heavy!" complained the second.

"What the-? I just told you guys to get the skeleton out; not bring the armor to me!" yelled the original blonde.

The man chuckled at the sight of the boy arguing with what were obviously chakra-made clones. It still amazed him how far the Beorc had come over the years. His eyes then rested on the armor of his old friend and partner and a smile came to his face. _'I believe I found out how this boy can help Tellius,'_ he thought before he gained the blonde's attention. "Child, do you know what it is your clones just brought here?"

"Uh… A suit of armor?" asked the blonde in confusion while his clones dispelled.

"Yes, but this armor was actually worn by someone I knew personally a very long time ago. A man named Zelgius wore this armor under the title of the Black Knight." The man then went on telling all he knew of Zelgius, making Naruto stare in awe at the man's accomplishments and abilities. However, he couldn't help but frown at the negative things he did under the guise of the Black Knight. The man saw this and explained, "I know some things he did were not as honorable as his other acts, but they were still important."

"I guess… But did he really have to kill his old teacher?"

"For some, their teacher or mentor will only acknowledge them by defeat at their student's hand. However, I agree that Zelgius did not need to go so far. At least Ike was able to help him absolve his sins." He then stepped up to the armor and frowned slightly at the visible damage. _'This will need some work… But, if the boy agrees to my offer, then I will have plenty of time to fix this.'_ He then turned to Naruto and stated, "Child, I have an offer for you."

"What kind of offer?"

"I've observed this world for many years; well over two millennia… I have always believed that, if given the right circumstances, it could find the peace that Ashunera wished for it. I believe that you coming here is one of those circumstances."

"What?" asked the blonde in shock while the man nodded.

"You have something incredibly unique, child; a soul as bright as the dawn itself. I wish to help you grow into a person whom will help bridge the gap that has kept mankind separated from each other for centuries. I wish to guide you into becoming the next Black Knight; a Knight for the Ashunera."

Naruto was floored at the offer given to him. "Why me? You say I have a bright soul, but how will that help unite the world? I'm nobody, an orphan, the container for the Kyuubi… Who'd listen to me?"

The man smiled to him and said, "It is for those reasons that I feel you are the one who will succeed in this task. You know what it's like to live in despair and how to connect with others who have suffered. You also have a power within you far greater than the Kyuubi's own."

"Oh yea? And what exactly is my power?"

"Simple child; you have hope," the man said with a kind smile. "You are the hope this world desperately seeks and I will help you become that. However, the choice is ultimately up to you."

Naruto stood silently as he looked at the Black Knight's armor, to the sleeping Goddess of Dawn, and finally to the man who had so much faith in him. How could this man he just met today believe in him? How was he so special? He didn't know, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to let this man down. This man had done so much for him already and treated him as a person, not a monster. He took a deep breath before he looked to the man before him and nodded.

"If you think I can truly do this, then I will try my best," he declared with determination.

The man smiled at him and nodded back. "I thank you for agreeing to this child. We have much work to do and the countries will only continue to distance themselves from one another if we do not hurry. However before we begin, I don't believe I ever got your name."

Naruto looked surprised at that before he remembered that they had never introduced themselves. He rubbed his head sheepishly before he looked to the man with a smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki," he stated.

The man smiled back to him and held out his hand. As Naruto took it and they shook in formal greeting, he said, "My name is Lehran. I look forward to teaching you, Naruto Uzumaki."

(End)

So, what did you guys think? For those of you who don't know, this is set over 1200 years after the events of Radiant Dawn. I hope you guys like this idea!

Next Time: Lehran begins Naruto's training and makes a surprising discovery! What is it?! Stay Tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: Brands, Reunion, & Kighthood

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing "Guardians of Radiance"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything except for the story idea

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Divine/Distorted Speech"_

**"Techniques"**

(Translations and A.N. Numbers)

[Scene Shift]

Chapter 2: Brands, Reunion, and Knighthood

Naruto opened his tired eyes to the sight of light shining into the Guiding Tower from a window high upon the wall. At first he was confused as to where he was, but then the events of the day prior came rushing back to him and he smiled. He had met Lehran and was lucky enough to see the Dawn Goddess and Mother of Creation, Ashunera. He had also agreed to learn from the ancient man about the ways of the Black Knight, an enigmatic figure who fought for the Goddess of Order Ashera before he was taken down by Ike Gawain on behalf of vengeance for the death of his father and the Goddess of Chaos Yune.

He slowly got up from his makeshift bed that consisted of his jacket being the 'mattress' and the Forbidden Scroll of Konoha being the 'pillow'. It was quite warm in the Tower, so he opted to forgo his jacket and just strapped on the scroll. He made his way to Ashunera's Chamber and saw that she was still in her previous position; asleep on a bed of pure white roses with a peaceful and divine aura surrounding her. He smiled at the sight of the Goddess and just sat on the ground as he kept watching her.

He didn't know how long he just sat there and watched her sleep, but he felt so comfortable in her presence that he didn't want to move. Being next to her calmed the storm of emotions that he had felt the day before after finding out that he wasn't the Kyuubi, but its jailor. He felt so betrayed and angry at the Sandaime since the man _had_ to have known what he carried. Yet, every time the blonde asked the aged Hokage why he was so hated and feared, all he got was a sad look and a response of, "I'm afraid that I don't know, Naruto."

But now the blonde knew the truth. And that truth was that he was lied to by the old man every…single…time! Who knows what else he could have lied about? Were his parents alive? Did he know of their fate even though he denied it? Was there anyone in that village who _truly_ cared for him despite what he carried?!

Wait… That last one actually had a positive answer; one that made him smile softly. The Ichiraku Chefs cared for him and treated him like family. Teuchi was like a caring uncle who helped him out every now and then. As for Ayame, she was like a loving and doting sister who always fussed over him and made sure he was eating right and studying hard.

His eyes grew misty at the thought of them worrying about him. He felt like he had hurt them when he left without even getting the chance to say goodbye. What if they actually closed the shop and went looking for him?! They were civilians with no ninja training whatsoever! They could get hurt…or _worse_!

_"Calm yourself, little one. They are still in your old village, though they miss you terribly,"_ a voice in his head said in a soothing tone that caused his worries to cease almost instantly. He looked for the source before he heard a laugh that sounded like the wind hitting a beautiful set of wind chimes at just the right angle. _"I am right next to you, young Naruto. Look right in front of you."_

The blonde complied and turned his head back to the direction he was originally facing, but he only saw the sleeping form of Ashunera. He rubbed his head in confusion and commented, "That's weird… I don't see anybody but Ashunera-sama."

A soft laugh was heard again before he saw the Goddess' face gain a small smile as she slept. _"Then you've figured out who spoke to you. I'm glad to meet another one of my children face to face. So far, the only one who has kept me company was Lehran, but he has always been such a well-behaved and caring one. Even when he left the Tower to see what has changed over the years, I could feel the worry coming off of him for my wellbeing."_

"So then, you were able to sense Teuchi-ōji-san and Ayame-nee-chan?" asked the blonde with a slowly growing smile. "Are they alright? Are they looking for me?"

_"Peace, young Naruto. They are fine and in no danger whatsoever. Yes, they are worried about you, but they are under the belief that you village's top shinobi are searching for you. Though they miss you, they are keeping hold of the hope that you are alive and will return."_

While Naruto was relieved that they were okay, he still couldn't help but feel guilty for making them worry so much. He lowered his head slightly in shame before a comforting aura surrounded him. He looked to Ashunera and saw her brows furrowed in…concern? He couldn't really tell since he never took the time to study facial expressions.

_"Do not let guilt cloud your heart and mind, child. You left for your own good, which is what they have always wished for you. Let you heart be at peace and be content with the fact that they care so much about you." _Naruto nodded, making her brows relax and her smile return. _"There, that's better. Your heart and soul are much too pure to be weighed down by needless guilt. You will see them again, of that I have no doubt. Now, I'm sure that you're curious as to why I am speaking to you through your mind."_ Naruto nodded again, and she continued, _"You see Naruto, I never wished for the Jinchuriki to come to existence. It was an act that still upsets me to this day. The ones that the Beorc have come to call 'Bijuu' are as Lehran said; they are the last of the Laguz. Sealing them away into Beorc has done something but terrifying and unexpected."_

Naruto looked confused, but he also had a worried frown on his face as he saw Ashunera's facial features turn worried before they looked to be a confused frown. "What were the results of the sealing, Ashunera-sama?"

_"Well, the sealing forced them to give their own power to their hosts. While the Beorc of today believe that they all are chakra based beings, they are mistaken. The 'power' that Jinchuriki receive from the Laguz they carry is in actuality their own life force. As a result, the Jinchuriki change from being Beorc to becoming a pseudo Beorc/Laguz creature; something that was unkindly referred to as a Branded."_

"Wait a minute! So then, does that mean that I'm-?"

"Yes, you have become a Branded, Naruto," finished Lehran as he entered the room. "I was hoping to have more time to look over your seal, but it appears as though it is unneeded."

_"Ah, Lehran… You are mistaken on that part,"_ Ashunera commented.

"Whatever could you mean, my Goddess?"

_"There is still something that you can do in regards to young Naruto's seal. I wish for you to release Kurama from his prison and allow him to pass on."_

"Kurama? Pass on? What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto in confusion while Lehran had a thoughtful frown on his face.

_"Kurama, young Naruto, is the true name of the fox you carry. Kyuubi was merely a title he had received due to his nine tails and immense primal power. And when I said 'pass on', I meant that Kurama has already given you too much of his essence. He has been sealed for a total of three times; each time taking much of his life force. However, when he was sealed into you, his final bit of life was given to you. He clings to that bit of power so that he will remain 'alive' in a sense. But, it is time for him to let go and move on."_ Naruto frowned sadly at that bit of news, making her smile. _"Do not worry, Naruto. His remaining life that is clinging to yours will be taken in by me; as do all of my children when they pass on."_

Hearing that eased Naruto's mind and he smiled back. "Thank you for explaining that to me, Ashunera-sama."

Her laughed entered his mind again and she replied, _"Please don't call me that, young Naruto. While I may be the Goddess, I still wish to be close to my children. As such, do not call me 'sama' as it makes me feel as if you see yourself as little more than a servant. I care for my children, though some have fallen deep into darkness."_

Naruto nodded with a foxy grin. "Alright then, Ashunera-kaa-chan!" he exclaimed, making Lehran go wide eyed in surprise and Ashunera laugh once again. He then turned to Lehran and asked, "So, how will you release…Kurama, was it?"

Lehran nodded, indicating he was right in the name. "I will need to see your seal once again, Naruto. It acts as the Brand that connects the Beorc and Laguz blood running through your veins." The blonde nodded and removed his black shirt, revealing his seal and allowing Lehran to study it. He murmured to himself in thought before he nodded and placed a hand on the mark. Naruto shivered at the touch while Lehran warned, "Brace yourself, Naruto. This will be a…new experience for you."

The next thing Naruto knew was the sound of Lehran chanting in an unknown tongue, a feeling of energy spike around his seal, intense pain, and then nothing.

[Mindscape]

The first things Naruto experienced as he came to was the sound of dripping and the feeling of floating in water. His eyes opened and he stared up at darkness before he moved his gaze and saw shadowed walls resembling a very large hallway. He rose to a sitting position and noticed that, while he was surrounded by water, he did not get wet and neither did his clothes.

"This is new," he commented out loud as he stood to his feet. "I wonder what happened…"

"You fell unto a sort of comatose state as I brought us into your seal," voiced Lehran from behind Naruto. The blonde turned to see the man and smiled, making the man return the gesture before walking ahead of him. "Come along, Naruto. We need to reach the center of the seal in order to speak to Kurama."

The blonde nodded and the two began trekking through the flooded halls of his mindscape, taking random paths that made the blonde worry if they had to remember the way back out. After what felt like hours, they finally reached a more open area and saw a set of iron gates that stretched up into the shadows and were locked by a simple piece of paper with the kanji for "Seal" on it.

"It looks as though we have arrived, Naruto," commented the ancient man as a set of bright red eyes appeared from the darkness behind the cage. He stepped forward and gave a bow before saying, "Greetings to you, Lord Kurama. I come here on behalf of the Goddess Ashunera to release you from your prison so that you may return to her."

The eyes narrowed in the darkness before they disappeared and the faint sound of something shifting was heard. Footsteps much too small for a being the size of the Kyuubi were then heard before a man with short red hair, a goatee, fox ears, and a large fox tail appeared. He was dressed in a dark red yukata that had a black lining and wore black sandals on his clawed feet.

"The Goddess really must feel the weight of the mistakes of those _humans_ if she sent you of all people," stated the redhead while he hissed out the word 'humans'.

"You are not the only one who will be freed, Kurama. The Goddess wishes for all of her Laguz children to be released and returned to her side. However, the process of the Jinchuriki becoming Branded has already happened with them all…"

"And thus brings the end of the Laguz race," finished Kurama with a frown. "In the end, the humans got what they wished for."

"Hold on!" cried Naruto as he stepped forward. Lehran looked to him expectantly while Kurama raised a brow with narrowed eyes. "You make it sound as if the Laguz were hated and feared… If that's true, then I'm sorry. I'll admit that when I found out about you, I was terrified and didn't think twice about seeing you as a monster." Kurama growled at that, but he let the blonde continue. "But after spending time with Lehran-sensei and Ashunera-kaa-chan, I realize that we are all meant to be equal. Every one of us are kaa-chan's creations; her children. I know that you caused a lot of destruction years ago, but I can't help but feel as if you were blamed unjustly for it." He then raised his head and looked to them with a fire in his eyes that had Lehran practically see the visage of Zelgius behind him. "I want to know the truth of what happened that night before I make my decision. I want to hear it from your point of view and not from speculation or rumor. So tell me what happened and I will make my decision then…brother."

Lehran smiled at the blonde's words while Kurama actually looked shocked. Over the years, he had come to see the Beorc as distrustful and presumptuous creatures. It was the reason why he referred to them as 'humans', a derogatory term that the Laguz had once called them centuries ago.

But this boy…this young human – no, this young _Beorc_ – wanted to listen to his own side even though his life was cursed for being a living container. Kurama's respect for the boy grew at hearing this as he nodded and looked to Lehran. "Remove the seal. If I'm going to tell my side, there are two people who should be present; people who are close to the boy."

Lehran nodded before he called upon his power and made the seal holding the cage shut glow and burn away. Right as he was about to open the gates, a hand grabbed his wrist and Naruto gasped at the sight of the Yondaime Hokage standing before them.

"I can't let you do that," said the man as he stood between the cage and Lehran.

"At ease, Yondaime," Kurama said in a bored tone, making the blonde look to him. "This man is, and has always been, a faithful servant of the Goddess; the _real_ Goddess. She has tasked him with releasing me while the boy wants to know the truth of what happened that night. For that reason, we needed to bring you and that woman out here."

The Yondaime looked to see the younger blonde looking to him in shock and awe. His eyes softened at the sight of him before he reluctantly let go of Lehran's wrist. "How are we going to bring out Kushina? She was supposed to come when he tried to learn to control your power, Kyuubi."

"Allow me to solve that little dilemma," Lehran said before he added, "And for future reference, Yondaime-san, the fox's name is Kurama." Lehran then chanted once more and a red flash appeared, revealing a woman with flowing crimson hair that reached her legs, beautiful violet eyes, and a motherly aura. She wore a tan shirt beneath a long dark green blouse that looked more like a dress, blue sandals, a blue hair clip, and a necklace with a red swirl pendant.

"W-What happened? Where am I?" questioned the woman before she locked eyes with Naruto. Seeing his whiskered cheeks made her gasp softly and she completely ignored everything else as she took a step towards him. "S-Sochi?" she asked as her voice started to break.

The surprises kept coming at Naruto. First Kurama agrees to tell his side of the night of the sealing, then the Yondaime appears, and finally a beautiful woman who seemed so familiar to him appears and calls him her son. Flashes of long forgotten memories appeared in his mind as he saw the visage of the same woman, albeit looking much weaker and tired, giving him a loving smile and holding him close as if she were shielding him from the outside world.

"K-Kaa-chan…?" he asked back as tears threatened to leave his eyes. The woman had tears of her own as she smiled and nodded. It was all Naruto needed to run to her and jump into her waiting embrace. The two held on to one another with tears cascading down their faces as the woman kept whispering sweet words into his ears and clutched him like a lifeline.

Lehran smiled at the scene along with Minato while Kurama merely gave the faintest of smirks. It seemed as though the two were oblivious to everything else but each other as they held one another for the first time in many years. After what seemed like ages, they finally separated, though Naruto kept his hand firmly clutched into Kushina's; something that brought a loving smile to her face.

"Well, now that your first reunion has happened, let's get the other one over with," Kurama said as he jerked a clawed thumb at Minato. "Meet your father, kid."

Naruto stared at Minato with wide eyes before he looked to Kushina who nodded to confirm the fact. Minato smiled sheepishly at his son before he was punched square in the gut by the teen. "The hell is wrong with you, old man?!" raged the younger blonde as Minato held his stomach. "Do you have any idea what I went through because of you?! All of the hated looks, fearful comments, and lies from the old man?!"

Each question made Kushina's eyes narrow further and further in anger and rage. She had a feeling this would happen since the life of a Jinchuriki was never an easy one. As she watched Minato explain his reasons to her son, she turned to Lehran and asked, "So, who are you supposed to be?"

"Merely a servant of the Goddess and Naruto's future instructor, Kushina-san," answered the man with a kind smile. "You see, your son has a gift that I feel will help him in the future. I however will teach him the ways of my previous companion so that he may better protect himself."

"And these teachings will be…?"

Lehran chuckled before he answered with a single word. "Knighthood…"

Kushina raised a brow at the strange choice in teaching, but she could see that Naruto trusted this man; otherwise he wouldn't have let him come here and attempt to release the Kyuubi. She then noticed that Minato had placed his hand on her son's head and ruffled his hair in a fatherly manner. It made her smile when she saw forgiveness towards Minato in Naruto's eyes before the moment was interrupted by Kurama.

"Well, now that the introductions and family moments are out of the way, can we get on with telling the boy about the night of the sealing?"

Minato and Kushina nodded before the two Beorc and Laguz Lord began to regale _everything_ about that night. From the masked man's sudden appearance right after Naruto's birth, to Kurama being controlled by a Sharingan, to Minato freeing the fox of the control, and finally the sealing of the Laguz and deaths of the two Beorc.

Naruto, and Lehran by extension, hung on every word and listened to every detail. Naruto couldn't help but smile when he was told of how happy his parents were when he was born and the final words that they said to him. However, he had a frown and actually growled at the details of the masked man and how he was responsible for everything that night. Mentally, he made a vow to find the man when he was strong enough and avenge the deaths of his parents and the many innocent people killed by the controlled Laguz.

"And that's everything," Kushina said with a sad frown.

"So, this 'Madara Uchiha' was responsible for it all," Lehran commented. "I'll have a word with the Goddess about this. Perhaps she can give us some insight that we will most certainly need." He then turned to Kurama as the cage was finally opened fully. "Come now, Kurama. Ashunera awaits us."

The fox nodded and began to follow Lehran before he stopped and looked Naruto right in the eye. Red met blue before Kurama spoke his final piece. "We Laguz may be reaching our final hour, but that doesn't mean that the pride we once had will die with us. As my last container and the only living Fox Laguz Branded, I leave it to you to keep the pride of the Fox Clan alive. Do my – no, _our_ – people proud…my brother."

Naruto looked to Kurama in surprise before he grinned and nodded with a salute thrown in for good measure. "You can count on me…nii-san." Kurama chuckled at that before he and Lehran disappeared. The blonde then turned back to his parents only to see them becoming transparent. "W-What's happening to you two?"

They both had sad smiles as Minato answered, "Our time has run out, son. Our chakra is nearly gone."

"No… You can't go! I just got you back! Please don't leave me!" cried the teen as he was embraced by a tearful Kushina.

"We don't want to go either, Sochi… But we don't have a choice in the matter." She then held him by his shoulders before she gently wiped his tears away with her thumb. "No matter what happens, Naruto, we will _always_ be with you in here," she pointed to his heart, "and in here," she finished as she pointed to his forehead. "You carry our love and our thoughts with you wherever you go. So long as you never forget and never give up, we will be right there with you, supporting and loving you every step of the way." She then placed a gentle and loving kiss on his forehead and gave him a grin as famous as his foxy one. "Besides, I know for a fact that we'll see each other again. But, until that day comes, be sure to live your life _your_ way and don't let anyone try to stop you, dattebane!"

Naruto laughed with tears in his eyes as Minato placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He returned the grin and replied, "I promise that I'll make you proud, because I'm Naruto Uzumaki; the son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Habanero, dattebayo!"

Both of his parents chuckled at that before they all embraced each other one final time. As they were about to disappear completely, he heard the both of them whisper, "Naruto…thank you for being our son."

Naruto smiled foxily at that as he left his mindscape.

[Ashunera's Chamber]

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw a red glow die down from Ashunera's form and Lehran holding his hand over her.

"There… It is done," Lehran stated as he turned to the blonde. He smiled and said, "I believe it's time we began your training, Naruto." The blonde nodded with a grin as he followed Lehran to an empty chamber of the Guiding Tower.

The following weeks had Naruto follow a rather grueling training regiment; one that Lehran said was quite normal during the years when the Five Hidden Villages were the kingdoms and countries of old. The blonde did physical exercises that pushed his body to its limit. Push-ups, sit-ups, some sprints up and down the many stairs of the Guiding Tower, and finally walking with the torso of the Black Knight armor strapped to his back. While Naruto grew to think of his teacher as a slave driver who demanded tasks that could kill a man, he couldn't deny the results. After the first week, he had noticed that it was easier to complete the tasks given to him and he was even able to add wearing the helmet of the armor.

His body was growing well due to the training. He had lost some of his baby fat, had gained some lean muscle, and his already high stamina had increased. He also hit a nice growth spurt due to the new diet he had partaken in which consisted of various fruits, nuts, and animal meat. The young Branded had grown from his previous height of 5'3" to around 5'7".

Physical training wasn't the only thing Naruto did. Lehran also had the boy learn the history of the ancient world as well as the important figures from that time. He learned of Elincia, the Devoted Queen of Crimea, and how she enlisted the help of Ike when she was still a princess. He learned of Apostle Sanaki, the Holy Empress of Begnion who was actually Lehran's descendant along with Micaiah of Daein. He learned of the Laguz Nobles consisting of King Caineghis of the Feline Laguz, King Tibarn of the Hawks, King Naesala of the Ravens, King Dheginsea of the Dragons, Queen Nailah of the Wolf Laguz that lived on the other side of a vast desert, and of the Royal Heron Family. And finally, he learned of Ike and his family, both by blood and by bond.

The blonde was also told of the Mad King's War that was instigated by a man named Ashnard who ruled over Daein like a tyrant before he was defeated by the conjoined forces of the other nations. Three years later had the restoration of the once weakened nation due to the efforts of Micaiah and her Dawn Brigade. He learned of how Elincia was tested greatly during her reign as Queen, how Begnion Senators had deceived Sanaki and plunged the nations into discord and war. And finally, he learned of the awakening of Ashera and Yune that had the two Goddesses select champions to fight in their name before Ashera was defeated and Ashunera was reformed.

The history lessons, along with describing the many people who made lasting impacts on the ancient world, coincided with Naruto learning the ways of the sword. Lehran, having been around Zelgius and seeing the man's swordplay constantly, was able to teach Naruto of the style that was utilized by both Zelgius and Ike who were both taught by the mercenary leader's father, Greil.

The style was incredibly difficult to learn due to the need for intense strength, flexibility, and the need to adapt to the situation at hand. Naruto first learned with a hardened tree branch that was shaved and smoothed down into a makeshift bokken. He would be given a demonstration of basic stances and maneuvers that the style utilized before being sent off to practice them until they became second nature.

This went on for many months and, by the time he had been away from Konoha for nearly one and a half years, his training had finally been completed.

[One and a Half Years after Start of Training]

Inside the Goddess' Chamber stood two figures along with a still sleeping Dawn Goddess. One of them had not changed at all during the time expired and still looked like a slightly aged man wearing simple robes underneath a slightly tattered green cloak.

The second figure was much more intimidating. Clad in a full suit of armor that was dark as night, he stood at a very impressive 6'1". His armor had been repaired over the months and showed no signs of previous damage while a cloak that was black on the outside and red on the inside wrapped around his neck and flowed behind him like a cape. Strapped to his waist was a large silver blade while a large scroll was strapped to his back underneath his cape.

These figures were Lehran, Last of the Herons, and Naruto Uzumaki, the second coming of the Black Knight.

The heron looked to his student with a smile, pride showing on his face at how skilled the Fox Branded had become. If one were to look closely at the sleeping Goddess, they could see the faintest of smiles on her face. "You've done exceedingly well, Naruto. I see so much of Zelgius within you as well as your own individuality. Truly, I have no doubts that you have made both him and your parents proud with what you've become."

_"I agree,"_ voiced Ashunera mentally. _"I'm proud to say that you have done well and are more than worthy of donning the suit of your predecessor, you Naruto."_

The Black Knight bowed to them and replied, _"You both have my thanks."_ His voice carried an echo due to wearing his helmet. _"I cannot ever repay you enough for everything you have done for me. You took me in when I was alone and confused, reunited me with my late parents while freeing Kurama of his unjust prison, and taught me in so many ways."_ He then unsheathed his blade and stabbed it into the ground while taking a knee. _"I make this pledge to you now. I swear on my blood and my honor that I will not abuse your teachings or your generosity. I also pledge to find the remaining Jinchuriki and free the Laguz that they carry so that they may return to Ashunera-dono. I will make you both proud to have helped me."_

Lehran nodded with a smile while Ashunera sent a warm and comforting aura towards him. The heron then handed the armored Uzumaki two things; a chain that had a bright purple pendant, and his old Light Magic tome, Creiddylad. When the knight took them and stared at Lehran, he elaborated, "That pendant is connected to the holy blades that were used by my lover Altina, Zelgius, and Ike. The blades Ragnell and Alondite will only be revealed with that. As for the tome, I have a final request of you."

"_Anything, Lehran-sensei."_

"My request is that you find someone worthy enough to use that tome to aid you on your journey. Their heart must be pure and their determination must be high. I have no doubt that you will find someone to take it."

Naruto nodded and placed both objects into a pouch that was tied to his belt. He then bowed one final time before he turned and began to leave the chamber. Before he left the room fully, he turned back and stated, _"If you ever hear of deeds done by someone named Zelgius Kurama, then you will know that it was me. I pray that we will meet again."_

As he left the chamber and made his way to the outside world, Lehran chuckled and commented, "There goes the man who will be the bridge between the nations and bring peace. Of that, I am most certain."

"_As am I, Lehran… As am I,"_ agreed the Goddess.

[Forest of Hi no Kuni]

The sound of heavy metallic footsteps echoed throughout the trees as the Black Knight strode through the lush forests of his old country. In his left hand was an old piece of blue cloth that had a metal plate on it bearing Konoha's symbol. It was something he had taken to always remember the man who gave up his life to save him when he was deceived over a year ago.

'_Time to reunite with my old family…and to get answers from a certain Kage,'_ thought the Uzumaki as his steps grew in stride. It was time for the Leaf to bear witness to the return of the enigmatic Black Knight.

(End)

So, what did you guys think of chapter 2? Please review and ask about anything that concerns and/or confuses you!

Next Time: Naruto returns after being gone for over a year! What has changed and how will people take to having a Knight in their village?! Stay Tuned!


	3. Chapter 3: A Knight in the Leaf

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification continuing "Guardians of Radiance"!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything except for the story idea

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Divine/Distorted Speech"_

**"Techniques"**

(Translations and A.N. Numbers)

[Scene Shift]

Chapter 3: A Knight in the Leaf

Kotetsu and Izumo, the infamous Eternal Chunin Gate Guards of Konoha, both yawned at the same time as the day slowly dragged on. They were bored out of their minds just sitting at the gates, but they both were far too lazy to do anything else that Chunin do.

"Another day in paradise, eh Kotetsu?" Izumo asked his partner.

"Yep," was the lazy reply.

The duo sighed as they looked towards the center of the village. Just a couple of months ago, they had hosted the Chunin Exams, but a notorious Nuke-Nin by the name of Orochimaru infiltrated the village under the guise of both the Oto Genin team's sensei and a Kusa kunoichi. He had also marked the village's last Uchiha with a Curse Mark. But the worst thing he did was have Suna join forces with him and attack the village.

If it wasn't for the convenience of Jiraiya of the Sannin being in the village at the time, Konoha would have suffered far greater damage. However, even he couldn't stop the Sandaime Hokage from sacrificing himself for the village. It was with a very heavy heart that Jiraiya took the mantle of Hokage from his dead sensei and became the Godaime of Konoha.

Not surprisingly, Shimura Danzo and the Civilian Council did not think that Jiraiya was qualified. But, with the support of the Shinobi Council and the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, Jiraiya was instated.

That was around a month and a half ago and the village was still in repair while Genin Team 7 was sent to locate Jiraiya's last teammate, Senju Tsunade.

The team consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, the last "loyal" Uchiha of the village, Haruno Sakura, a civilian raised Genin, and Sai, a socially naïve boy. They were led by Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja of Konoha who had taken his career much more seriously when the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, was unable to be found almost two years ago (1).

They were brought out of their thoughts by heavy metallic footsteps heading their way. They turned and froze at the sight of an incredibly intimidating figure clad in black armor with a large blade at their waist. There strides were full of confidence and authority, leaving a small thud with every step.

As the armored figure reached them, they turned their helmeted head to them and said in a male tone, _"I have business with the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha."_

They tensed at the statement. "Y-Your name?" asked Izumo as he pulled out a notepad.

_"Kurama Zelgius,"_ replied the armored figure, his voice giving a slightly distorted echo.

"Well," Kotetsu began before he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to inform you that Sandaime-sama is dead."

_"…What?"_ the knight asked in a slightly irritated tone, making the two Chunin a little nervous.

"Yes… He was killed some time ago by Orochimaru," Izumo stated while the knight looked to the monument.

_"I see… Then I will speak to your current Hokage. I'm sure the answers I seek will be known by them since the Hokage keep the information on record for only other Kage to see,"_ he stated as he began to walk through the gates.

"Wait! You can't just-!" began Kotetsu before the knight casually tossed a small sphere into their faces. The only thing they saw was the kanji for "sleep" before the sphere flashed brightly and the duo found themselves quickly succumbing to blissful rest.

_"Be silent… I have no time to waste with you two Beorc,"_ stated the knight as he resumed walking.

Many villagers stopped what they were doing as the Black Knight strode past them through the streets of the village. Children stared in awe at the "cool" figure passing them and some even wondered if they could be like him when they grew up. Men and women, due to being unsure of the sex of the person beneath the armor, wondered if the occupant was a beautiful/handsome woman/man who had saved many needy people before. As for the shinobi and kunoichi of the village; they were on edge sense the figure was an unknown and they were still in repair from the halted invasion.

Among these shinobi and kunoichi were Sarutobi Asuma, son of the late Sandaime, Yuhi Kurenai, the Genjutsu Mistress of the village, Maito Gai, the self-proclaimed Green Beast, and Mitarashi Anko, the Snake Mistress.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," Asuma commented as he took a drag out of his cigarette.

"Do you think they're a soldier of the Daimyo?" asked Kurenai as the knight made his way to the Hokage Tower. "He probably has a message for the Hokage."

"The strength of his youth must be burning bright sense he walks just fine in such a heavy suit of armor!" Gai proclaimed, making the others wince slightly at his tone.

Anko was silent as she stared at the retreating figure. There was something…familiar about them that seemed to be keeping her Curse Mark at bay. As they passed them, her Mark receded and she felt no pain whatsoever; not even the normal dull ache she always felt. Curious about the figure, she made an excuse to leave her friends and followed them from the rooftops.

Within the armor, Naruto hummed in thought as he felt a presence following him while trying to remain hidden. _'It isn't my concern,'_ he mused. _'My business here is with the current Hokage and nothing more. Once I'm done, I'll begin my search for Ragnell and Alondite.'_

The Black Knight finally made his way to the Hokage Tower and stepped inside, making the secretary look up from her desk and drop her jaw at the imposing figure. "C-Can I help you?" she asked with a slight stutter.

The "face" of the helmet turned to her as the full helmet nodded. _"I have business with your Hokage that cannot be ignored. I am also here to return something of value to this village."_

She nodded and pressed the intercom button. "Hokage-sama, you have someone here t speak with you. He says that it's incredibly urgent."

_"Send him up then,"_ replied a male voice from the other side of the line. She nodded to the knight and he made his way up to the Kage Office. He was worried though when he heard a step or two creak from the pressure of his heavy armor.

When he finally reached the office door and stepped inside, he was met with the sight of a white-haired man with his hair reaching his waist, black eyes with red line markings going down them, and dressed in a simple Hokage Robe. The Kage hat was rested on the table while the man's forehead had a horned hiate with the kanji for "oil" on it.

_"I presume you are the Godaime,"_ Naruto said rhetorically.

"You'd be correct. Let me guess: you bring word from the Daimyo for me to hear?"

_"Your guess is incorrect. I do not serve the Daimyo since my services are to the Goddess,"_ replied Naruto. His hidden eyes narrowed when he saw Jiraiya gain a slightly annoyed look and groan.

"Great… Another basket case…" muttered the Godaime before he felt as though he was being glared at.

_"I assure you that I am not out of my mind, Hokage-san. I have seen the Goddess myself,"_ stated the Black Knight. _"She gave me my life back and gave me a purpose after I was lost on my path in life."_ It was a lie, but Jiraiya didn't need to know that. Naruto then reached underneath his cloak behind him and pulled out the Forbidden Scroll, making Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock. _"I believe that this belongs to your village,"_ he stated as he tossed the large scroll onto Jiraiya's desk.

"Where did you get this?"

_"That is no concern of yours. Right now," _he said as he placed armored hands on the desk and leaned in slightly, _"I want answers. The Sandaime had many secrets, Godaime-san, but I know that you're privy to them since you're his successor."_

"And what exactly did you want answers to?"

_"Uzumaki Naruto… I want to know _everything _that the Sandaime knew about him; from his burden to his parents."_

Jiraiya scowled at the request. "Where is he? Why has he not returned to the village?"

The knight resumed a straight posture and crossed his arms. _"Why do you care? There were only three people in this village that the boy knew cared for him; one of them being a liar. That liar…was the Sandaime himself. The boy is under my protection and I will not return him her unless he wishes me to."_

"He is a citizen of the village and-!"

_"And what?"_ interrupted the knight. _"Your greatest weapon, asset, or protection from outside threats due to him holding the Kyuubi? If any of those were the next thing you were going to say, then this village truly disappoints me. You have no idea what his life was like here, do you?"_

Jiraiya looked away in shame. "No… I don't, and I should've been there for him."

_"And why do you say that?"_

"He's…my godson," answered the Sannin turned Kage while Naruto's eyes burned with anger beneath his armor.

_'He says he's my godfather, but where was he when I needed him?!'_ he raged internally while he was calm on the outside. _"Funny… He never mentioned having a family at all. In fact, he wasn't even sure if his last name was really his or just a random name given to him. He told me everything about his life here, Hokage-san. He told me to the point where I could imagine myself taking his place and actually living his hell called life. My questions are as follows: who are his parents and was the Sandaime aware of the truth when he told the boy he didn't know?"_

Jiraiya glared at the knight and stood up in hopes of intimidating him, but the armored man didn't budge in the slightest. "I have nothing to say to you. Return Naruto to the village now, or else my shinobi will find him and bring him back."

Suddenly, an oppressive aura filled the room and made Jiraiya sweat slightly. _"You believe you have the authority or power to order me around? I came here without any ill intent and even gave you back your missing scroll, and you think you can demand things of me?"_ The aura grew and Jiraiya swore he saw a manifested fox behind the knight roaring at him. _"I believe that I've gotten all the answers that I need,"_ stated Naruto as he turned and made his way out the door.

When he left the office, Jiraiya slumped back into his chair and let out a breath he had no idea he was holding and looked out the window to the streets below. He saw the knight make his way to the gates before suddenly stopping in front of Ichiraku's Ramen and heading inside.

"Hawk," he called, making said ANBU kneel before him. "Follow him and keep track of what he does. If you feel he's a threat, capture him. He has information on Naruto and I intend to get it from him."

"Yes sir!" saluted Hawk before he left.

Back with Naruto, he was currently standing in the little ramen stand with Ayame and Teuchi staring at him in surprise. He smiled softly underneath his helmet and was tempted to just reveal himself to them at that moment. But he resisted and bowed to them respectfully.

_"You have my gratitude, Ichiraku Family, for showing a mistreated and scorned child the love he desperately sought. I have something to give to you both,"_ he stated before he placed an envelope on their counter. _"Inside is a letter from the one who was to be seen as the Hero of Konoha."_ Their eyes widened and they were about to speak before his raised hand silenced them. _"I assure you that he is safe and that he is happy. He wishes you both happiness and asks that you not worry about him. He is also incredibly grateful to you both for all that you have done for him."_

"Where is he?" asked Ayame with tears threatening to spill.

The knight asked for a napkin and pen, which was given to him, and wrote down a small message before he bid them farewell and left the stand.

Ayame quickly read the note and released her tears as a smile crossed her face. Teuchi read the note over her shoulder and turned to the retreating knight with a smile. _'I can't believe that it's really you...Naruto.'_

In his hand was the note which had the words_ "Closer than you think…" _on it.

[Half an Hour Later]

The armored blonde was down on one knee as he placed the worn out headband of Iruka on the memorial stone and offered a prayer for Ashunera to guide his soul to peace. _'Iruka-sensei… I will never forget your sacrifice for my sake… I promise.'_

With one last look at the stone, Naruto left the area, never noticing the ANBU that was watching him.

Naruto sighed as he made his way to the gate, but he suddenly tensed as a violet haired woman in a large tan coat dropped down from the roof in front of him. _"Is there something you need?"_

Anko had her eyes narrowed at the armored figure and jerked her head to the training fields. Annoyed at not getting an immediate answer, but curious as to what she wanted, he followed. When they reached an open training ground, she turned to him and immediately asked, "You're the blonde gaki who ran away almost two years ago, aren't you?"

To his credit, Naruto showed no outward signs of being surprised, but on the inside he was in a slight panic. _"What makes you believe I am this 'gaki' you mention?"_

She scowled at him. "Cut the crap, gaki! I know it's you because I can _smell_ it!" She then pointed an accusing finger at him and declared, "You're Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki!"

The next thing she knew, she had the tip of a large silver blade right in her face. Her eyes widened at his speed and she couldn't stop staring at the tip of the sword in worry. _"I don't know what you're talking about, but I know for a fact that he does not appreciate being called by such a hateful term. It's almost as bad as being called Branded or Parentless. Now, I'm leaving this village and have no intention of coming back. If you truly believe I am who you say, the by all means tell your leader. But know this: anyone who tries to capture the boy will meet their end by my blade. That's a promise."_

To his surprise, Anko actually gave a sincere smile. "It really is you…" she whispered. "Only Naruto said that when he meant something." She then swerved around his sword and hugged his armored form, surprising him even further. "I can't believe you're alive…"

Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground and held the woman back by her shoulders. _"What are you going on about?"_

"I know it's you, Naruto. I watched over you when you were younger and helped drive away the mobs that chased after you when I could. I saw you struggle and persevere against everything this village threw at you, I watched you get kicked out of any place you tried to shop at, and I was there when you made your first promise. You promised those ramen chefs that you'd never let them down and that they would one day see you as a powerful man."

_"Who are you?"_ Naruto asked in a slightly warning tone. _"If you truly knew Naruto, then why did you never reveal yourself to him? Why stay hidden?"_

She shook her head sadly. "I don't have a decent answer for that… And I'm sorry I never did reveal myself, but I was fulfilling my last teacher's wish. She wanted me to watch over her son and protect him from harm." She had tears in her eyes as she gave him a regretful smile. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop you from leaving, Naruto… If I was in the village, I would have done everything to find you; but I didn't know you had left until it had already been three days since you were gone. I'm so sorry that I let your mother down." She then fell to her knees in grief and sobbed out, "I'm so sorry…"

Naruto looked to her sadly as he kneeled down to her level, making her face him. He slowly reached up to his helmet and lifted it, revealing crystal blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair, and whiskered cheeks. Her eyes widened when he pulled her in for a comforting embrace.

"I forgive you," he said, making her smile and clutch him as she cried into his armored shoulder.

To the hidden ANBU, all he saw was the back of the knight as he removed his helmet and hugged the Mitarashi woman. He was too far away to hear anything that was said, but he knew from his observations that Mitarashi must know the identity of the knight. He left in a swirl of leaves to report to Jiraiya while the two he was observing separated and Naruto replaced the helmet on his head.

"What happened to you, gaki?"

_"A lot of things; things that you'd be hard pressed to believe,"_ he answered before he motioned to her shoulder. _"Tell me: why do you have chaotic energy flowing from your shoulder? No Beorc should have something like that."_

While she was confused as to why he said 'Beorc', she knew what he was referring to. "It's…not something I like talking about. Let's just say that I started learning from the wrong person before I met your mother and became her student."

_"Fair enough… Maybe one day you'll tell me in the future,"_ he acquiesced as he retrieved his sword and sheathed it. _"Listen, I need to leave now. The Hokage most likely had someone tail me after I left his office and will know of this meeting between us."_

"Where will you go?" she asked in slight worry.

_"Most likely Nami no Kuni to search for a boat… I want to visit my Clan's birth home and try to find any artifacts."_ He then began making his way to the gate and called back, _"I'm glad to know that you saw me as a person Anko. That means a lot to me."_

"Wait!" she called out with a hand outstretched as if she was trying to grab him. When he looked back over his shoulder, she said, "Take me with you!"

_"What?"_ he asked in surprise.

"I promised your mother that I'd help keep you safe; plus, I know what it's like to be hated in this village. I don't have much of a future here, but I know that I'd rather die than break the last promise I made to your mother."

Naruto stared at her eyes and saw the desperation in them before he gave a soft sigh and nodded. _"Alright… But we need to move now. I've overstayed my 'welcome' and need to get going."_

She nodded and took off her hiate before she slashed it, marking her as a defector before she followed the armored blonde. Leaving through the gate was an easy task since Kotetsu and Izumo were still fast asleep; though Naruto was curious as to whether it was due to the sleep bomb he used on them or not. Once they were around a mile away from the village, they took one last look back and had a small moment of silence before they resumed their trek.

[Nami no Kuni (Same Time)]

In the skies above the restored and freed village, a portal opened up lit the cloudy sky with its energy. From the portal, dozens of human-like creatures with bright red eyes and stitched skin fell to the ground below. They stood to their feet and readied their various weapons – ranging from swords and axes to spears and tomes – before they made their way to the port village.

Behind them was a woman dressed in a light blue tunic shirt, dark blue pants, black knee-length boots, shoulder armor, and a blue cloak with red on the inside. She had long and wavy blue hair that reached her waist, a beautiful face, and dark blue eyes; though the left had a strange symbol on the inside. In her hand was a large sword with a dark green handle and a dark yellow blade (2).

She glared at the creatures running to the port village and chased after them. _'I refuse to let the future become what it will. I'll challenge my fate!'_

(End)

1~ I know the timeframe is off slightly when compared to canon, but I think it works well for this story.

2~ For those of you who don't know who she is, I suggest getting/renting Fire Emblem: Awakening and see for yourself. Her identity will be revealed next chapter ^_^

So, what did you guys think of chapter 3? Please review and ask about anything that concerns and/or confuses you!

Next Time: Naruto returns after being gone for over a year! What has changed and how will people take to having a Knight in their village?! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


End file.
